A Warrior's Grave Marker
is the 11th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This episode aired on February 28th, 2009.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/story/story_11.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "A Warrior's Grave Marker" Synopsis With Dail having failed one time too many, Commander Harlen and the Alien Pedan make one last stand against Rei and the ZAP SPACY by having them face off against an entire army of King Joe Blacks! Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Commander Harlen demands to know why Dail has failed to kill Rei for the 3rd time now, to which Dail mentions that Rei is a special Reiblood. One that could help them save the Alien Pedan's future. Dail then tells Harlen of Rei's journey on Hammer making him stronger, and of Rei's desire to end the Reibloods' constant fighting, believing that he could be an asset to the Alien Pedan in saving their future. Taking Dail's words to thought, Harlen orders Dail to arrange a meeting between her and Rei too see if he's correct. Elsewhere on Hammer, Rei is seen in battle against a Reiblood Alien Reflect and his monster, Birdon. Rei summons Gomora, and the two do battle. At first, the fight seems in favor of Alien Reflect's Birdon, as the Monster keeps Gomora on edge with its Hurricane Winds and Poisonous Beak. However after managing to power through Birdon's assaults, Gomora manages catch Birdon by his beak and he destroys the Monster with a Super Oscillatory Ray fired directly at Birdon's face, leaving Rei victorious. Later, Dail teleports onto the Pendragon and informs Rei that Harlen wishes to see him in order to discuss peacefully on ending the Alien Pedan's affairs with the past and let Rei take control of the Reiblood situation. Despite some initial distrust from Oki, Rei agrees to go with Dail. Meeting with Harlen in front of the Alien Pedan's Mothership, which is revealed to be a Gargantuan Fortress. Harlen and a group of Alien Pedan appear before Rei and Dail. Harlen states that she believes Dail's claims on Rei, but rather than use Rei's power for the betterment of Pedan's future, Harlen instead wishes to use his power as a weapon. Harlen also reveals that the sole reason for wanting to exterminate all of the Reibloods on Hammer was to find the strongest one of their kind and use them as their own personal weapon (through brainwashing,) to conquer the Universe and restore Pedan to its glory. To ensure Rei's cooperation as well, Harlen also reveals that she had the Alien Pedan capture the ZAP SPACY crew (shortly after Rei left with Dail) and are holding them hostage in an Electromagnetic Cell. Dail however in a surprising twist, is disgusted by Harlen's deceitful and power-hungry ways, as his intentions were for Rei to help them rebuild Pedan, not conquer planets to do so, even by recounting a lesson he had learned from the ZAP SPACY during the time he had spent with them in space! Harlen however refuses to listen to Dail anymore and she has him executed coldly by her Cattle Prod. Enraged at Dail's undeserving execution, Rei summons Gomora to try and free the ZAP SPACY. Harlen however is prepared to fight back, and she does so by unleashing an entire army of King Joe Blacks! Rei tries to fight back against the King Joe Black army by having Gomora transform into Reionic Burst Gomora, as well as summoning Litra and Miclas to assist him. However, despite Gomora's added power-up and the assistance of Rei's other Monsters, the oncoming onslaught from the seemingly never-ending King Joe Black army eventually overpowers Rei's Monsters, and all three of them are greatly weakened once the King Joe Black army begins firing on their with their Guns. As Rei continues to fight though, Dail, who is still (but just barely) alive manages to crawl to the control panel that's imprisoning the ZAP SPACY crew and is fighting his injuries to get them freed. Harlen however notices him and she orders the Alien Pedan to shoot him down. The Aliens do so and Dail is fatally wounded by them. Before dying however, Dail gets the last laugh as he manages to free the ZAP SPACY from their imprisonment, and the ZAP SPACY crew flees back to the Pendragon to regroup while Rei and his Monsters continue to hold off the King Joe Black army just long enough for the ZAP SPACY to fight back. In remembrance of Dail's sacrifice, the ZAP SPACY fights back with the strongest weapon given to them by Dail: The Pedanium Launcher. Finally in one blast, the entire King Joe Black army is annihilated by the Pedanium Launcher, and Harlen herself is crushed to death beneath the head of a red King Joe. With the Alien Pedan finally defeated and their plans foiled, their Mothership flees Hammer to return to their doomed timeline. In a post-credits scene, the ZAP SPACY have returned to the scene of their battle against the King Joe Black army and have erected a grave to honor Dail for his sacrifice... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Excluding both series finales (Planet Escape and Planet Destruction,) this is the only episode in both Ultra Galaxy shows to feature a completely different closing credits sequence, with it being the ZAP SPACY honoring Dail's sacrifice. Errors *If one looks closely at the group shots of the King Joe Black army, one will notice that they are all being represented by Bandai's "Soul of Chogokin" toy release of King Joe Black. It is unknown however which figure represents the King Joe Scarlett as a figure of King Joe Scarlett was never made nor released. References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Episodes Category:Episodes